rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucie Dawn
Personality Lucieina Equies, also known as "Lucie Dawn" or "Luc Sicarius", was 495 years of age at the eve of her death. She had the appearance of a 19 year old human girl, and had the 'official' age, of 23. Through her life, Lucie had ranged from terrified little girl, to loving mother, to psychopathic lunatic, but at the time of her death, Lucie was well, neutral. Always the serious one, Lucie was unlikely to allow herself to have fun, taking everything she said or did seriously. She dedicated her entire life to mastering archery, and didn't take abuse. Lucie, was the silent type, and only allowed herself to speak when it was needed. However, when she did speak, she often found herself falling into unnecessary trouble. Despite being such a generally serious person, when around people she could feel comfortable with, she often turned out to be a rather immature, lively girl. The times when Lucie was at her worst, however, was the last few months before her death. People who came across Lucie, saw her as hostile, and somewhat 'bitchy.' Following some unwanted situations, Lucie was changed for good, and loathed the companionship of others, turning bitter far before her time. Appearance At the time before her death, Lucie was very plain looking. Standing at a full height of 6'4", she was very slender, but her frame was often covered with armour, making her seem taller, and more shapeless than in reality. Looking upon her face, she had a dark, tanned skin tone, that of a mixed-race child, her skin somewhat smooth. Her almond shaped eyes, were framed with thick, black eyelashes, her own eyes an alluring shade of deep blue, with small flecks of gold in the iris. Her eyes were often described to resemble the night sky, on a cloudless day. She had a rather square jaw line, that lead around to two elongated, Elven ears. As she often surrounded herself with humans, Lucie often hid her long ears behind her thick, jet black hair. Despite her hair being naturally a pale brown, Lucie often dyed her hair, to keep up her elusive, sneaky lifestyle, and blend into her bleak surroundings better, a habit adopted in her lifetime in Morytania. Hanging from said ears, were two earrings. Two on each ear. They hung from the elongated tip, two diamond shaped rubies, the gold emblem of Zamorak engraved into their surface. Looking towards her face, on the right side of her face, was a rather dismal looking scar, that ran from just above her thin, coal black eyebrow, through her eye, to come level with the right corner of her mouth. A scar obtained in battle, was one of many, carried from the moment a throwing knife sliced into her face, her reflexes narrowly avoiding her being blinded in one eye. Lucie's other eye, was covered by her fringe, the only 'short' part of her hair that cascaded down her back. When let down, its tips reached all the way down to her rear. Lucie often wore her long hair up, to keep it out of the way, and it only reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. In between her eyes, was the bridge of her nose, leading down to a rather finely shaped nose, jutted out of place slightly by being broken a number of times. Following down from that, was her mouth. Her lips, often a pale shade of red, or pink, framed a set of unnaturally white teeth, her canine teeth sharpened with a knife, into a pair of terrifyingly sharp, angler-fish type teeth, not unlike the fangs of a Vampyre. If you gazed further into her mouth, you may notice a few black tendrils of what would appear to be smoke, floating around, but that is a story for another time. First lifetime To be edited. Second lifetime To be edited. Third lifetime To be edited. Fourth lifetime To be edited. Fifth lifetime To be edited. Death To be edited. Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Sicarius Category:Nourom Category:Kandarin Category:Military Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Knight